Iron Horsemen
Attention: This Page is currently closed for any updates. The updated version is hoisted in the discord of TBE. Iron Horsemen, also known as Apocalypse Now before, is a small but powerful alliance, grown up to 660k GP only with 8 alliance members. Highly ruled by Fatboy (Rowdy), it was stable but Par and his members made the alliance liberal and gained power over time. After the peak of Iron Horsemen, Par made a mistake and Fatboy declared war on him. Despite Par losing the war, New Horsemen stood by him History Apocalypse Now Period Late July, 2017 - Founding of Apocalypse Now The Triarii was disbanded because Ruberia, the founder's nation had expired. Fatboy (Rowdy), the strongest nation in TT created Apocalypse Now. Par (Par), New Deutschland (IDykes, a.k.a Isaacdnz) and Xion (Raymond2468) requested to join, while other Triarii members went into Legion. Early to Mid August, 2017 - Merge with The Brotherhood The Brotherhood was re-founded by ALPHA EMPIRE. He talked with Fatboy about two alliances merging. In Mid August, they merged. However, only Fatboy and Par joined, New Deutschland and Xion created their own alliances - The Devout and The Ascendancy. Iron Horsemen Period Late August, 2017 - Founding of Iron Horsemen ALPHA EMPIRE was banned due of having multiple accounts, even though he did not have two accounts, but his nation was not deleted, so The Brotherhood was not deleted, and Technomatica became the leader. A very short time later, Technomatica was attacked by multiple nations from Legion and SPQR. Technomatica tried to save the whole alliance in different ways like changing the alliance name to Brothers in Arms and begging Stian and SamohT to unban ALPHA, but all failed. The Brotherhood was disbanded, and Rowdy founded the Iron Horsemen. Par went to The Devout, and The Ascendancy tried multiple times to join The Devout but was rejected. Late September to Early October, 2017 - Merge of three alliances, Apocalypse Now 2.0 Par, IDykes leader of the League of Faith (IDykes renamed The Devout at some point in time we are not exactly sure about) and Raymond4268 (the leader of The Ascendancy) started speaking about a merge with Iron Horsemen. In Early October, the three merged and created the full Iron Horsemen. Mid October 2017 - Peak of Iron Horsemen Mirror Landings and Terek, both strong nations, joined at roughly the same time, and Iron Horsemen peaked at this time, with over 660k GP. Early November 2017 - Struggles Mirror Landings got auto-deleted because of inactivity, and Terek left while creating his own alliance, Knights of Petram. Iron Horsemen suddenly lost around 250,000 GP in a few days. Mid November 2017 - Treaty signed On 16th November, 2017, Union of Germanic Powers was created. 4 alliances were in this mega-alliance: Iron Horsemen, League of Nations, United Flock of Quackers and Knights of Petram. It was a MDP (Mutual Defense Pact) between 4 alliances. Mid December 2017- War Terek activated the MDP with Iron Horsemen, as Iceland and Francia attacked Knights of Petram. This was a real war - and Iron Horsemen became strong for about 2 days. Mid-Late December 2017- Iron Horsemen Apocalypse Rowdy got into the NationsGame Discord and had said that he wanted to see Legion disperse because they had too much power and had pacts with other top alliances, which meant that 90% of the power in this game was aligned together, sucking the fun and life out of the game. And it caused the Iron Horsemen NAP draft with Legion to break. To prevent loss from Legion destruction of Fatboy, Par arranged members of the alliance to leave. Many of them joined Legion and SPQR, but also some created their own one. Then, on Christmas Eve, Fatboy declared war on Par because of the reason 'Destroy The Traitor'. (See Main Wars) New Horsemen Period 31st December 2017 - New Iron Horsemen Par created New Horsemen. Jericho, New Deutschland and Xoin joined, while Tanzalore was in there later to back Par from the war against Fatboy. Late January 2018 - War Strategies New Horsemen was disbanded again, as Par joined Petram Equilibrium Syndicate for further strategies of attacking Fatboy. Purpose of Iron Horsemen: # To create a alliance with active members, not inactive and having free defend from strong alliance members. # To develop a strong military and an alliance that is not afraid of war, an alliance of nations that want to have fun in a war game instead of it being treated like farmville as most nations do. The Branding Equestrians The Branding Equestrians is the latest incarnation of Iron Horsemen. Current Members (in order of most GP to least): * Jericho * Par * Tinoc * Artic Union * Hobos Reunited * Soviet Kingdom * New Deutschland * Xion * Eskomania * Pickle Republic Please refer to the new The Branding Equestrians page because this page is too big (and who can be bothered reading all that history anyway?) Main Wars of Iron Horsemen 1. Iron Horsemen, Legion, SPQR and MEU agression against 中國黑社會 (Chinese Mafiz) Kawaki, the person that has caused a lot of troubles to the Nations community since Beta days (2015), came to the game again. This is the third account of him, after Hasaka (Shu) and @ (_Unkn0wn_). This is against rule 2.4.1 of Nationsgame Terms of Service: 2.4.1 Multiple accounts: A user is strictly not allowed to operate more than one nation at any given time. Users are not allowed to operate and share accounts/information with one another. However, since mod tools, which is the only thing to ban him/her is out of order at that time. Fortunately, the major alliances accepted to wreck this person and his whole alliance. The second major reason is because Chinese Mafiz is a really aggressive name, harassing 1.3 billion Chinese citizens. With defend help from Legion, Par declared war on Jericho on 12/10. Thanks to Kawaki's siege bug (a hack being illegally used), which makes him/her cannot defend, Iron Horsemen won 5 battles without a doubt, and Jericho was being annexed by Par on 17/10. Then, Terek declared a 1v1 on Kawaki, but Kawaki deleted his nation in the war, and Chinese Mafiz was dissolved. Iron Horsemen won. 2. Operation: Thunderstrike: Iron Horsemen aggresion against Union of Fascist States plus Official Revenge of Post Oak United Nations This war could be traced back to late May. At that time, Union of Fascist States invaded Post Oak United Nations. POUN was dissolved at mid June then, and every member wanted a revenge. In early November, Aldren, the leader of POUN was back, and Iron Horsemen, at that time, already had a plan for attacking. So, on 5th November, Terek declared war on LegionaryCanada and Fatboy declared war on Menoob. Terek invited Par, and Fatboy invited Terek. LegionaryCanada was on vacation, and Iron Horsemen successfully annexed them. However, when LegionaryCanada was back, he declared a revenge on Iron Horsemen. Then, Iron Horsemen successfully agreed to have peace between both of them, as Union of Fascist States has a MDP with SPQR (Senatus Populous Que Romanu) and Iron Horsemen cannot beat them. 3. Iron Horsemen Civil War (Destroy The Traitor) Please read 'Iron Horsemen Apocalype' and further paragraphs before reading this. Rowdy thought that Legion and SPQR (Major alliances) was his enemy and wanted to attack them. When the major alliances finally are going to operate and kill Rowdy, Par arranged all members of Iron Horsemen to leave. At the same time, Par did a mistake and Rowdy declared war on him. Then, Par joined Legion and got protection by Tanzalore, because he was a friend of Legion and Tanzalore, while Fatboy is not. On Christmas Eve, Rowdy declared war on Par. However, both attacks were stopped strategically because of Tanzalore's protection. The first war ended in white peace. Then, Rowdy declared the second war. At the same time, Tanzalore had ban de-tiered to T8 and declared war on Rowdy. Both wars ended in White Peace again. The third stage of the war was started like the second stage. Rowdy got 2-3 wins in every war, but Par and Tanzalore pe quickly re-attacked and got 5 wins. Fatboy was annexed by Tanzalore, and Par was annexed by Fatboy. The fourth stage of the war. Fatboy declared war on Par again, when Tanzalore is not familiar with the war and got out. Par managed to find Haalnda in Petram Equilibrium Syndicate to defend him before Fatboy got 5 wins. After a while, Haalnda, Par and Rowdy signed a peace treaty, ends the war in Fatboy destroyed one of the buildings of Par. Conflicts ended, 24 December 2017 to 6 Febuary 2018. Special thanks every nation that joined Iron Horsemen Imperatrick, for editing my bad grammar Category:Alliances